


A Pain So Bittersweet

by WynterRobin



Series: Batfamily ficlets [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Father son relationship, Ficlet, Gen, Healing, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WynterRobin/pseuds/WynterRobin
Summary: Damian knew torture. But not like his father’s. Not like this.





	A Pain So Bittersweet

Damian was born in hell. He was raised in fire and blood. He knew torture like he knew his own name, cold and sharp on his mother’s tongue. Torture was simply an obstacle to overcome on the path to greatness. Damian knew this like he knew all of his grandfather’s lessons, etched on his skin in white lines and blotches. 

Damian knew torture. But not like his father’s. Not like this.   
This torture wasn’t fire, wasn’t blood and struggle and pain. No, nothing so simple. 

This torture was new, unique, tailored to him as exquisitely as a fine suit. This was kind words, gentle tones, hands pulling him up when he fell and tucking the blankets over him when he slept at night. (Damian was a trained assassin, he always knew.) This was shared glances and pleasantries and subtle cues that Damian could never understand. 

This was the hand on his shoulder when he failed, the voice that told him “Damian, it’s okay,” (Even though he knew it wasn’t.) 

This torture wasn’t something Damian could fight like he had before. This wasn’t something he could defeat with his fists, with his sword, no matter how he tried. (And God, did he try.) 

Damian was born in hell, forged of steel and tempered by fire. But that was a pain he could deal with. The compassion in his fathers eyes when he looked at him was a new torture.  
And Damian was lost.


End file.
